Tales of a Dogboy
by Inuzuka Ashton
Summary: HIATUS.A collection of pure lemony oneshots, starring Kiba. Various Kiba pairings. Warning:Yaoi.
1. Battle for Dominance

AN: This is my first oneshot, lemon, and story in general.

Tales of a Dogboy contains different situations & pairings involving Kiba.

Each oneshot is not connected to one another.

Chapter Summary: Kiba and Gaara decide to have some fun in a hot tub,

but Kiba's not willing to be tamed so easily.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Battle for Dominance**

The prestigious bathroom was currently growing dense with thick air, coming from the rising steam of the hot pool of water filling into a giant tub. The porcelain tub was big enough to fit five people, leaving plenty of room if only two people were in it. This bathroom interconnected with a luxurious master suite, belonging to a spacious mansion. Back in the elegant bathroom, inharmonious splashing in the tub was cutting the formal air. Host of the mansion, Kiba, had been pinned against the wall of the tub by the other older teen in the tub, causing him to splash all over. Gaara's jade green eyes lined black with make-up, narrowed, staring intently on Kiba's cringed face.

Kiba's back stung from being thrown up against the rough interior of the tub, and so did his bottom which was being scraped on the underwater bench, but he still managed a smirk. He turned his face to stare back at Gaara, then moved in for a kiss, but found that he couldn't reach, due to his bounded arms. He settled for lining Gaara's soft, wet lips with an outstretched tongue. Gaara then released his grip on Kiba, and acted quick, devouring his lover's mouth before he got a chance to breathe. Gaara was soon dancing tongues with Kiba, then reeling back a little to suck on his bottom lip, which he gave a slight nibble on now and then. Kiba received slight pleasure from this, but he just started to chuckle, that's when Gaara releases his mouth and looked at Kiba with a confused expression.

"Is that all you've got Gaara?" Kiba said with a devilish smirk and a teasing laugh.

That's when he exchanged positions with Gaara in one swift motion, using much more force than Gaara did. He forced Gaara to sit and positioned himself on his lap with his legs spread and straddled his knees to lie on either side of the sitting boy. Kiba then grabbed a fistful of Gaara's glistening crimson hair, yanking his head back gaining access to his neck. The skin that lay out before him was pale and fresh, glowing with radiance, it was like Kiba's personal stretch of fresh canvas waiting for him to compose countless masterpieces upon it.

Gaara dug his fingers into Kiba's side, lifting him up so that his legs could easily wrap around Gaara's waist. Kiba forcefully plunged into Gaara's neck then sucked on his skin with pure strength then licked him all the way up to his lips, finally reaching his destination. He pressed his mouth firmly on Gaara's and pried with his tongue a way through Gaara's lips and into the moist cavern of his mouth, continuing his vicious make-out session.

The feeling of their nude bodies entangling sent shudders of sensation coursing through both boys. Kiba let go of Gaara's hair and went on to hold his face gently, pulling off from his mouth staring into his serene pools of liquid emerald, long enough for the suffocating boy to catch his breath. Kiba went in for a subtle kiss, and just as suddenly as it was over, he started to suck on Gaara's lower lip just as he had done to him a while ago. Again, Kiba was using much more strength and at the same time pressing his entire body up against Gaara's making sure to keep a steady pace with the movement of his hips against those of Gaara's. That's when dog boy started his biting. Kiba's canine teeth ripped right through Gaara's sensitive flesh, blood surfaced almost immediately and gushed through both their mouths. The sadistical hound boy was satisfied with his damage and made sure to lick Gaara's mouth clean of any blood, then his own. At this point Kiba thought he'd gained control, but was surprised to find out otherwise. Gaara had taken pleasure in every minute of Kiba's abuse, enough to maintain sturdily erect. Gaara stared at Kiba hungrily, giving him a slight smirk, insinuating it was again his turn. He gently touched his cheek then plunged his hand underwater to caress him in other areas.

Kiba suddenly dropped his beastly demeanor and put on a more gentle expression. Letting Gaara know he was feeling every touch, he started to moan a little as Gaara's pace quickened. Gaara's hand then slipped away from his body only to return to a more personal region. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt Gaara's fingers working their way into Kiba. Each time Gaara plunged another finger into Kiba, small whimpers escaped from Kiba's throat, which Gaara responded to with a flicker of his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Gaara then removed his hand and placed both hands on Kiba's hips. He stood up to get out from under him, which Kiba tried to prevent and gave a pout when Gaara successfully stood up behind him. Gaara leaned over Kiba's body from behind and whispered into his ear,

"I'll show you what I've got, puppy.

Oh, and don't be afraid to scream my name..." Gaara concluded with a smirk.

Gaara positioned himself back to his previous stance and placed his member at Kiba's entrance, gripping his hips at the same time. Kiba was bracing the excitement and didn't know when to expect Gaara to begin. Before he knew it, Gaara has thrust with animalistic force into Kiba. Kiba let out a blood-curdling scream that he'd been trying to hold back. Gaara prodded again, hitting deeper this time, causing Kiba to wince in pain. Kiba threw his head back and grasped the edges of the tub to cope with the pain.

"Dammit, Gaara…" Kiba panted, "I-Is….that it?"

Kiba turned his head to face Gaara and gave him a weak smirk. He supported himself up by leaning on the tub's ledges; he suddenly started to clench the sides of the Jacuzzi, as a gulp of air trapped in his throat attempting to escape as a breath. Gaara repeatedly lunged deeply into Kiba, keeping a fast pace. With each thrust of Gaara's hips, Kiba's breath grew shorter and he panted harder. He still felt the pain but it started to dissipate and took on a form of intense pleasure. Gaara plunged into Kiba once more, hitting deeper than before. Keeping himself inside Kiba, he leaned over they boy's wet body drenched in sweat, and licked his ear.

"Gosh, puppy, you're so tight. By the way, I haven't heard you scream my name yet…" Gaara whispered harshly into Kiba's ear.

Gaara stood up and pulled almost completely out of Kiba. He went in again, but this time with blunt force deploying his full length into the screaming boy.

"G-GAARA…!" Kiba repeatedly moaned infinite times.

Kiba's back arched and his eyes widened significantly, as he tossed his head back. Kiba tingled all over when he felt a warm liquid expel inside of him. Gaara let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in when he finally climaxed. He sat back, exhausted. Kiba stood, still keeled over holding onto the edges with white-knuckled grasps; he let his head hang so he was looking at the water beneath him, he had wet hair sticking to his face. He finally looked up at Gaara who was sitting to the right of him staring at his own semen seeping out of Kiba. Kiba stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling worn-out and extremely hot. He got out of the tub and started limping towards the shower.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Gaara questioned him.

Kiba hadn't turned around or stopped limping; he was fixing up a shower while Gaara spoke to him.

"I need a cold shower. Do you mind?" Kiba responded indignantly.

Gaara also got out of the tub and crept up behind Kiba, putting his arms around his waist before getting into the shower. They entered together and instantly erupted in goose bumps in unison at the feeling of such a significant temperature change. Kiba inhaled deeply through clenched teeth. Gaara was still holding onto him from behind, sucking on his neck roughly. Gaara trailed his way up and down Kiba's neck with his mouth, leaving apparent bite-marks throughout the boy's body. Kiba cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, permitting Gaara to extend his boundaries. Kiba's eyes rolled back as he felt Gaara massaging him in unspeakable places. He'd long given up the battle for dominance and accepted Gaara's control over him. Kiba started to moan again, much quieter and melodic, until his own name became a drone in Gaara's ears. Gaara felt Kiba nearing his limit after a while, he pushed Kiba onto the wall and leaned all of his body weight on him. He embraced Kiba in a passionate kiss and continued to make-out until Kiba finally erupted and let himself spew all over both their stomachs. Gaara stepped back, allowing Kiba to breathe freely. Gaara rinsed himself under the shower and pulled Kiba close to him, washing him as well. The boys finally emerged from their freezing shower feeling refreshed as ever.

They made their way to Kiba's master suite and huddled together between the sheets of the massive bed. They held each other close, feeling the warmth of their bodies.

"So puppy, how was that?" Gaara asks in a tantalizing voice.

"Eh…Not bad, for your first try."

"My first try?"

"Yeah, well, the first with me at least," Kiba responds timidly.

"Whatever, dog boy. You loved it."

'_Yeah I guess you're right…' _Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba closes his eyes and smiles. Gaara nuzzles closer and locked hands with Kiba. He gave Gaara's hand a squeeze in return, and then turned around to rest his head on Gaara's chest. They eventually drift into a nap, hand in hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Short-ish, but more to come **:]

**I'd like to know your insight for my **_**first**_** story EVER!!**

So, review please :3


	2. Beastly Attractions

AN: This would be oneshot number 2 of Tales of a Dogboy,  
This one has two parts though.

Chapter Summary: Hot boring day at the Uchiha house, which begins to get a lot better for Kiba & Orochimaru later in the day.

Ages you need to know:  
Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru :16  
Itachi & Orochimaru:17  
Gaara:15  
Hayate:21

* * *

**Beastly Attractions**

_Part I_

Silence fills the spacious living room, suddenly growing smaller with every intake of air and each exasperated sigh. A high-pitched reverberation of sound slices the still air, startling the room's occupants. The Uchiha family house phone was ringing quite insistently. The elder of the two Uchiha's grew annoyed after none of his servants answered the wailing sounds of the phone. Itachi sighed and went to answer it, leaving his friends and his brother in the living room.

"Uchiha residence, what do you want?" Itachi snapped into the phone.  
He heard a few coughs and wheezing on the other end of the line. Itachi brought his fingers up to his temples and closed his eyes in frustration, heaving another sigh.

"Hayate, what do you want?"

"Oh, umm Hey Itachi. Whatcha guys up to?" Hayate asked.

"Absolutely nothing, you dimwit," Itachi responded bitterly.

A few more coughs, "Oh, well uh, I'll come over with a couple of drinks, yeah?"

At the sound of his older friends offer, Itachi's tone brightened a bit.

"Sure, but everyone's here and it's scorching out, so bring enough." Itachi said, and then hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.  
He returned to the living room where Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kiba, and Neji were looking extremely bored all lounging on the Uchiha's luxurious couches.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi strides over to his place on the loveseat next to his boyfriend, Orochimaru.

"Hayate's coming over with drinks." Itachi announces.

Everyone just nods in comprehension, wondering what to do on such a hot day inside. Sasuke flips the TV on, and everyone watches boredly.

"There's nothing good on," Sasuke says after flipping through the channels, and hearing everyone complain.

He threw the remote at Orochimaru who was complaining the most, the channel changed when the remote impacted with the serpent's face. It was Animal Planet; Most Vicious Animal Countdown was on…how ironic. Ten minutes later, Hayate barged in the Uchiha's front door with the bags and a cooler making sure to be as loud as possible during his entrance. Cough.

"Party's started!" He announced from the kitchen setting down his stuff.

He walked into the living room and frowned at the sight of the five very bored teenagers sprawled on couches, staring blankly at a wolf attempting to attack a snake on the TV. More coughs. Hayate stalks over to the television and turns it off, replacing it with music.

"Liven up, kids…" He attempts to get something stirring in the house, cracking open a beer and tossing one to Itachi.

After a while Sasuke, Hayate, Neji, and Itachi were on their second or third beer. Kiba and Orochimaru both had one or half, they didn't feel like drinking that much, they both wanted to do something else more adventurous. They were talking while the others were drinking and decided upon exploring the mansion. Orochimaru had already been around this house plenty of times, so this wasn't much fun for him. The only thing making it worthwhile was Kiba's expressions of wild amusement at the sight of the unique luxuries around the mansion. Orochimaru laughed at his bewilderment.

"You know…you're cute when you're amazed," Orochimaru teased with a wink.

Kiba turned to face him with widened eyes. He walked towards Orochimaru and took his silky hair between two fingers, twirling it with interest.

"Yeah, well, my boyfriend seems to think so too." Kiba said with a grin and walked into a room that called his interest.

Kiba looked around the room; it was dark and cool with a large bed covered in black silk, the bed posts chained to the ceiling in a dungeon-styled way. The room was huge and looked super clean. Kiba was about to walk out the ominous room because he couldn't find a light. When he turned to leave, he ran into Orochimaru who had been standing behind him.

"Ah, I see you've found one of my favorite rooms. I've always been intrigued by this room, but don't worry, I've never been in here long enough to put it to good use." Orochimaru said, closing the door behind him.

Kiba sat on the bed examining the room, the black walls accented with gold Venetian print, and there wasn't much furniture besides the bed and a few nightstands.  
Kiba heard the click of a door locking.  
At first, he was surprised and confused by the gesture, but then Orochimaru made his way onto the bed, sitting next to Kiba. Then Kiba started to comprehend, kicking off his shoes and sliding forward onto the bed, laying back.

"Comfy." Kiba said, motioning for Orochimaru to join him.  
Orochimaru laid on his stomach, staring at Kiba who had his eyes closed but was still awake.

"Sudden change of heart, Kiba?" Orochimaru asked.

Kiba's eyes opened.  
"No," he said, shuffling towards where Orochimaru was laying.  
He started playing with his streaming long hair, entangling Kiba's next move, following him with slitted eyes. Kiba had one of his hands entirely wrapped with hair and with that same hand he pulled Orochimaru's head down to face him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Part II soon to come,  
depending on amount of positive feedback :]**

**So, review x3  
**


	3. Beastly Attractions Deux

AN: Okay, so I decided to post the second part  
Took long cause I couldn't bring myself to type some raunchy words xD

well, Yaoi warning like intensely. :]

* * *

The gentle kiss was broken as Orochimaru pulled away from Kiba's lips. Orochimaru adjusted himself to lie on top of Kiba, hovering just above him. He let his stringy hair sway in front of his face and gently fall upon Kiba's, framing his eyes with raven silk swirls. Kiba's face seemed to glow under Orochimaru's gaze, illuminating an air of irresistible lust. Orochimaru couldn't resist touching the waiting boy for much longer. He extended an outstretched tongue down to give the boy a sensual lick, sweeping from his cheek down his neck. He started to remove Kiba's shirt, finding it to be in his way. Kiba sat up and pushed the hands away, helping himself. At this position, he could easily remove the clothing of the other, which is what he did as soon as he got the chance. After Kiba succeeded in making his move, he found himself staring, mouth agape, at what had to be the most beautiful stretch of man before him. Kiba neared him and hesitantly reached out to touch his body, ghosting his fingers over the expanse of skin covering the frail chest. He traced his fingers down the snake-man's body, caressing every ridge of protruding bone and ripped muscle across the taut stomach. Kiba touched with such care and focused eyes, he was nearly startled when his precious doll spoke.

"I take it you like what you see, hm?" Orochimaru said with a smirk, looking down at the boy.

Kiba looked up and flashed one last look of innocence before pouncing on the taller man, causing both of them to fall back on the bed with Kiba on top. He ferociously attacked the ghostly pale-skinned neck of the serpent lying under him. Sucking, kissing, and biting. Kiba strayed from one side of his neck, down to his chest and back to the other side of Orochimaru's neck, covering his neck in love bites, marks, and even bruises in places where he'd sucked hard enough for blood to surface. Kiba looked into the sharp eyes and stared hungrily. He embraced Orochimaru in a passionate kiss, all the while keeping his hand at the base of his neck, entangling his fingers in silky, lengthened hair. His other hand wandered in close distance of the other's pants. Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Kiba's hand with a much more powerful grip, and shoved it down his own pants making Kiba wrap his hand around the throbbing bulge. Kiba shuddered and gave a wide-eyed stare, blankly into the distance. He was surprised at what seemed to be a significantly oversized penis in his hand. At first, he was overwhelmed with what was happening, but then he thought of all the possibilities. Out of impulse and sheer interest, Kiba began stroking creating a steady pace, resulting in low groans from under him. Kiba grinned and thought he was in control at this point. He lifted himself off Orochimaru, only to place himself lower on his body. He licked a trail down the smooth stomach reaching sharp pelvic bones along the way. In one swift motion, Kiba stripped the man of all his remaining clothing. Orochimaru cocked his head with a slight grin and watched the boy in anticipation of what he was going to do next. His eyes suddenly widened at the sensation of his member being engulfed in moisture. Kiba was having a difficult time with the task, though he had plenty of practice from his relations with his mysterious boyfriend.

Kiba made muffling sounds as he attempted once again to take in Orochimaru, he wanted to pleasure him, but without showing so much effort. Eventually, Kiba's mouth grew accustomed to the monstrous cock and he was able to maintain a steadily increasing pace. At some point Orochimaru had took hold of a fistful of Kiba's chestnut hair, controlling movements of his head, all the while moaning in pleasure and trying to hold back an early eruption. He couldn't deny the fact Kiba was insanely good at what he did, but he also didn't want to come off so easy to satisfy.

Kiba was nearly choking when Orochimaru made him take in his full length, as if he wasn't already dying from lack of oxygen and possibly lockjaw, he tastes the bittersweet warmth of liquid quickly flooding his mouth. Kiba swallowed but couldn't take in fast enough, and soon there was semen cascading from the sides of his mouth and trickling down his chin. Orochimaru pulled out and watched in amazement as Kiba licked himself clean of any trace his fluids. He blinked in awe.

"You…have a hot mouth."

Were his last words before he pounced on Kiba taking him into a lengthy make-out session. He forcefully tugged at Kiba's pants, taking them completely off. He was eager to please his fellow forbidden lover. After some time, Orochimaru parted from Kiba allowing them both to breathe. He couldn't stay away from him too long though.

He nibbled along Kiba's neck, biting too hard in some places, making his little puppy cry out in small whimpers. Each time he pulled his mouth away from Kiba's skin Orochimaru started again at lower points on Kiba's body until he reached his destination. When he did, an elongated tongue surrounded Kiba's member. Kiba's eyes widened in shock of the pressure and pleasuring sensations, he moaned as Orochimaru continued to satisfy him. Kiba looked down at Orochimaru when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing" Orochimaru replied with a sly grin.

Kiba's eye twitched when he felt a moist prodding at the entrance of his anus. Just as suddenly Orochimaru spread Kiba's legs open allowing him to get a better angle and more access inside of Kiba. Kiba felt his slimy tongue gradually make its way up his most personal region. It was definitely unlike anything he felt before, but it was highly pleasurable, although it hurt a little. Kiba moaned Orochimaru's name more than ever before, especially when he flickered his tongue near his prostate. Kiba was nearing a climax, but once again, Orochimaru stopped, leaving Kiba panting and wanting more. Orochimaru placed both hands on Kiba's thighs, gliding them all the way up his smooth skin stopping at his hips with a firm grip. He pulled his whole body closer to his own and lowered his lips to connect with Kiba's, gently kissing him. Kiba was fully enveloped within the subtle kiss, he erupted in goose bumps when Orochimaru's cold fingers probed his anus once again. Orochimaru broke from the kiss to whisper in Kiba's ear.

"This may hurt…but I want you to let me know just how much," Orochimaru concluded with a devilish smirk.

Kiba held onto the silk sheets with a white-knuckled grip and turned his head, biting his lip. Orochimaru had placed himself on Kiba's entrance and gently made his way in. Soon after he thrust with animalistic force almost all the way into Kiba, making him scream out in agonizing pain.

Kiba bit his lip hard enough for blood to start dribbling down his chin and onto his chest.

"Sorry puppy" Orochimaru said, leaning down to lick Kiba clean of any blood, not sounding too apologetic.

Kiba's eyes remained shut as Orochimaru continued to impry between his legs. Each thrust hurt as much as the next one, but Kiba didn't want it to stop. He panted breathlessly, desperately begging Orochimaru not to stop. He wanted this for now and forever, he took great satisfaction in every blow. Kiba moved his hips in sync with Orochimaru trying to get him to go deeper each time. Orochimaru finally gave Kiba his full length and took pleasure in hearing Kiba's blood-curdling screams as he erupted cum all over his own stomach. Orochimaru plowed onward, until climaxing himself. Kiba felt the familiar warm liquid fill his insides and seep right back out. With a few swipes of an extended tongue Orochimaru cleaned the cum off Kiba's stomach, savoring every lick. Kiba's body fell limp on the bed, with exhaustion. Just as Orochimaru was about to lay by him and relax himself, both boys were startled by the sound of a rattling doorknob. A few seconds later, someone appeared in the room.

Itachi stared at the scene before him, with a dumbfounded expression.

Kiba quickly stood up and began dressing himself, ignoring the pain he felt all over his body. Itachi stared at him limping over to the door trying to make an escape. Itachi sighed and stopped Kiba, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hope you had fun with my boyfriend.  
I can't wait for you to see what they're doing to yours downstairs," Itachi said coolly, with an apologetic smile.

"What?!

He's…Here?"

Itachi replied with a nod, sending Kiba running down the stairs with clenched teeth and a throbbing body.  
Itachi sighed again, walking towards the bed where Orochimaru lay.

"Why is it that you always forget to share, boyfriend?"

He picked up rope that had been under the bed and proceeded tying it around each bedpost.

"Now, you must be punished." Itachi said with an evil smirk.

Kiba finally made it down the flight of stairs and into the living room where everyone was still gathered, genuinely drunk out of their minds. He noticed two new editions to the couch, Gaara and Shikamaru.

'_When did they get here?'_

Shikamaru was trying to push Gaara off him, while Neji was playing with his hair trying to take his shirt off. Kiba pushed Gaara with absolute force sending him flying off the couch bumping into Sasuke.

"Get the hell offa my boyfriend, bastards!  
Come on Shikamaru, let's get the hell outta here"

Kiba angrily grabbed Shikamaru by his wrists and dragged him to the front door, limping every step of the way. He opened the door to leave and found someone standing in the doorway, about to knock on the door.

An angry-looking Kiba was staring the blonde boy down.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Reviewwwww :]]]**

**thankies.  
**


	4. All in a Day's Work

AN: **okaay so originally intended was sasukiba buuuut,  
Kiba has his way of altering plots very often**

**So, KibaSasu xD **revised. thanks to you sharp readers ;]

* * *

NaruKiba Lover: Glad you enjoyed, and thankiess for the reviews, I try to keep it interesting & uh, 'smexy' haa =)  
As for Kiba not bottoming this time...idk, i like wanted a change. I don't wanna make him seem like he _can't _be in control.  
Sometimes, I like to let him unleash his natural beastly qualities xD

R&R pweeeze :3

* * *

Sounds of the waves colliding with the shore were in harmony with the flaps of the massive leaves fanning the reclined boy. Girls in bikinis were on either side of Sasuke as he lay back on the beach. He closed his eyes and sipped on a straw, stuck in a coconut.

"Sasuke…"

A far away voice cooed from the distant waters. Sasuke looked up and winced at the brightness of the sun, shading his eyes from the sun with one hand, trying to look in the direction of the voice. He made out a boyish figure approaching him wearing an adorable smile. He was anticipating the boy's arrival since he had a good idea of who he was. The boy was getting closer but the sun was getting brighter, soon the boy became a shadowy figure standing over Sasuke, dripping wet with ocean resin. Now the only thing visible was the dark hair plastered onto the boy's forehead, shaping his slender silhouette. He flashed his lovable smile once again, but Sasuke now noticed the glow of pearly white canine teeth. Sasuke always found them to be slightly intimidating, but more attractive than anything. Sasuke widened his eyes at the sight of him, then smirked in recognition of the dog-boy.

Sasuke suddenly awakened from his slumber in exasperated intakes of air. He sat up and glanced at the clock. 11:32.

"WTF?! I'm LATE!"

Back at the Inuzuka household, a certain dog-boy was also in a deep sleep. A warm, wet lick swept across the sleeping boy's face, causing eyes to flutter and gradually open.

"Sasuke…?"

He spoke in a dreamily haze to no one but his dog. Kiba rubbed his eyes and blinked a few more times, finally realizing it wasn't his dream boy by his side, but his trusty dog.

"WAH! AKAMARU!?!"

Kiba got up and furiously rubbed his face, he stopped when he glanced at the clock.

"Oh, no." he whimpered, "They must've left by now"

He got dressed in a haste and ran for the training grounds, forgetting his coat and his dog. Tsume let out a sigh picking up the whimpering pup, and watched her son run clumsily towards the fields.

Sasuke arrived at the usual meeting spot for his team in a huff. He keeled over holding his knees, breathing hard from the run over there.

"Heeey! Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. The said voice was coming from a boy running towards him at full speed, flailing his arms about. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the boy's attire when he finally reached him, he wasn't used to seeing Kiba without his fur-trimmed coat.

"Sasuke…? Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean by 'everyone'? This is my team's pre-mission meet up spot."

Kiba crossed his arms and pouted at Sasuke's bitterness.

"Hm. Yeah, well Kurenai-sensei left a note at my team's usual spot telling us to meet here with you guys." Kiba stated matter-of-factly, turning his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up straight and listened more intently.

"Why?"

Kiba opened one eye and peered at Sasuke.

"Well. That my friend…is for me to know and for you to find out" he teased, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke scowled, '_I don't have time for this kid's antics--'_

His eyes widened when he realized how adorable the boy looked with his unkempt hair sticking out randomly, and his slender bare arms crossed against the frail chest, which was only covered by a mesh top, all rising and falling with each breath of air. Sasuke felt a blush coming on as he began to think what he'd do to the boy under different circumstances. He gave a slight smirk and walked towards Kiba, resting a hand on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Look, just tell me…before I decide to put that mouth to better use."

Kiba stared blankly at Sasuke absentmindedly scratching the back of his head in confusion. He was saved from the very awkward moment when Kurenai and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Getting lost on the road of dreams, eh Sasuke?" Kakashi mused with a chuckle.

"Ha…ha. Uhh, yeeah. Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei. I…uh…overslept" Sasuke said with a sheepish smile, attempting to make up an excuse for his lateness.

"No worries, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi replied playfully petting his student's unusually unkempt hair.

"We didn't need your expertise for this mission anyway. It's more of a practice for your teammates to increase the skills they lack." Kakashi explained.

Kurenai however, was less gentle with her dog-like nin. She grabbed his ear with great strength and began to scold him for his tardiness.

"You, on the other hand need improvement! That's why I decided to join Kakashi-kun on this mission en masse. You, Hinata, and Shino need to be exposed to the skills you all lack…those of Team 7."

"WAH, gomenasai Kurenai-senpai! Sorrieee, I won't be late again sensei!

Lemme gooo!"

Kurenai released her hold of her student with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't think you're going to be slacking off and lounging around. You'll be training in the heat of the day…all day." Kurenai concluded with an evil grin.

"Sasuke-kun," Kurenai said with a bow, "Would you mind training Kiba for today?"

Sasuke stared at her in silence. Kakashi gave him a slight nudge.

"Ah, go for it Sasuke. You could use some polishing up on your leadership skills."

"Uhh, okay…"

"Aww man. Why do I gotta be trained by _this _dork?!—"

Kiba impacted with the ground instantly after his complaint. Kurenai had whacked him on the back of the head with unexpected force.

"Sasuke-kun, feel free to discipline him in any way necessary."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this.

"Arigato" Kurenai said bowing once more then turning to face Kakashi.

Kakashi extended a lanky arm to link with Kurenai's.

"Well, uhh, Kurenai-san and I have our own maters to tend to. Soo, good luck and train hard boys. Ja ne!" Kakashi waved dragging a blushing kunoichi with him.

Sasuke looked down at the growling nin sprawled on the ground.

"Well, well…Looks like this puppy needs some training" Sasuke teased with a smirk, extending a helping hand towards the fallen boy.

Kiba accepted the offered hand, instantly regretting it when Sasuke helped him up and swiftly pulled him close to his own body.

"Let's get to work inu-chan. By the end of the day I'll have you calling me master."

Kiba growled disapprovingly when Sasuke whispered into his ear at such a close proximity. Although, he'd secretly longed to feel the warmth of his breath so close on his neck, but he'd never let him know that.

"MISS!" Sasuke yelled, "…again" he muttered under his breath.

"Inu-chan, you've missed every hit you tried to land on me…Do you really suck that bad?"

Kiba would've responded to his dream boy's little insult if he hadn't been doubled over, holding his stomach with clenched fists, coughing in a raging fit of huffs. He was desperately trying to catch his breath. They'd been training for hours, relentlessly, in the scorching heat.

"S-Sasuke-kun…can we take a break….please?" Kiba found the energy to speak.

"Hm?"

Sasuke examined Kiba's body thoroughly, noticing he had expended most of his chakra, and could barely stand.

"Well, alright…fine." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he walked towards the river, "…big baby."

Kiba looked up and realized Sasuke had walked off.

"Hey, wait up, Sasuke!" he ran after Sasuke trying to catch up.

By the time Kiba reached the river, Sasuke had already arrived and was crouched by the riverside…shirtless.

'_Oh Gawd, he…looks so…hot.'_

Kiba gulped at the sight of his crush's bare body glistening with sweat. Sasuke looked up, noticing Kiba's presence and waved in his direction. Kiba just stood there, staring at the scene before him. It was like something out of a dream.

"Inu-chan! Come on, the water's fine!" Sasuke yelled over to him.

'_Well, it really is his voice…so I guess it can't be a dream. Should I trust him though, with this sudden change of heart and strange overexcitedness?'_

Kiba decided to join Sasuke by the river, again regretting his decision. Before he knew it, he plunged into the water with all his clothes on. He swam back to the surface, gasping for air.

"SASUKE, you bastard!" Kiba was yelling at no one in particular, since there was no one in sight.

"Sasuke?"

Kiba was once again brought under the surface, by an underwater force this time. He barely had time to take in a lungful of air. Kiba whipped his head around underwater, trying to see what was behind him, tugging at his legs. It was Sasuke. He let go of Kiba's legs and swam upwards towards his face, now Kiba could see him clearly. Kiba tried to land a punch on Sasuke's head, but unfortunately, he was even slower underwater. Sasuke caught Kiba's wrist before it neared him. Sasuke soon had both of Kiba's hands captive within his own, which he didn't let go of on any account. Kiba tried to wriggle his hands and fingers free from Sasuke's, but Sasuke just held on tighter.

If he could've gasped at this gesture, he would've. Instead, Kiba felt himself get hotter in the face and found that he couldn't breathe, due to the fluttering in his stomach and lack of air. He desperately needed air and soon, but Sasuke wasn't going to let him out of his hold anytime soon. He kicked his legs under Sasuke's attempting to swim up to surface, but he couldn't match Sasuke's strength. His eyes began to grow heavier and more blurred with every blink, Sasuke was soon becoming a blur altogether. Sasuke felt Kiba's hands go limp in his own, and noticed his body beginning to sink. His eyes widened in realization that his crush was on the verge of drowning, and it'd be entirely his fault.

It was then that he swept his arms under Kiba's back and slung his body over his shoulder, then tried his hardest to swim up to surface. When he finally resurfaced with the dog boy in arms, he swam to shore placing Kiba on the grass. He shook him violently, and attempted to help him regain consciousness. He pounded his chest, counting at 3-second intervals, attempting resuscitation but found this wasn't getting him too far.

He tried yelling his name, and was almost shook to tears when Kiba wouldn't awaken.

He rested his head on the frail chest, checking for the familiar rise and fall of intakes of air.

He was breathing, but he still wasn't awake. What to do next? Sasuke finally figured that his last resort would be CPR. Sasuke straddled the unconscious boy, taking a deep inhale of oxygen before connecting lips in attempt of Rescue Breathing and transferring the much-needed air. Sasuke tried repeatedly, maintaining persistency. He was lightheaded by now, and couldn't take in much air. He rest his body on Kiba's, waiting for him to awaken, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm…sorry, Kiba.

I- I…didn't mean to hurt you."

Sasuke looked up at the motionless face once more and attempted one last time to oxygenate the lifeless boy. He barely took in enough air and hardly opened either of their mouths as a passageway for oxygen, instead his half attempt got him to slightly part his lips. He exhaled the last of his tiny breath into Kiba's mouth, falling into a gentle kiss rather than a relapse for consciousness. Just then Kiba's eyes shot open as he attempted to take in gasps of air, he turned on his side, knocking Sasuke right off him. He coughed up water from his lungs for what seemed like eternities. Meanwhile, Sasuke watched in horror of what he'd done to his precious puppy nin.

When Kiba had finally came to, and began to breathe normally, Sasuke hurried to his aid.

He crouched behind Kiba and propped him up onto his elbows, after a moment he placed a hand on his head, weaving fingers into soaked chestnut hair. Kiba blinked several times at the ground before taking in a ragged breath and turning to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun…you saved me"

Sasuke turned his face away and averted his gaze to the ground, full of shame.

"No. I…I nearly killed you."

Kiba pondered this and thought back to what happened just a few moments ago, recalling it really was Sasuke's fault. It was all a blur of flashbacks, but it was apparent Sasuke was the cause of his current condition. He doubted it was intentional though, when he thought of Sasuke's underwater expression, he remembered seeing something of a lusty look in his eyes.

Sasuke now set his gaze upon the innocent face, looking lost in thought.

"But, I'm sorry. I did not intend to hurt you." His eyes were glistening with moisture as he spoke and his voice full of raging sincerity.

"I'll never hurt you again, Kiba-chan. I…promise."

Kiba clung onto Sasuke's body sending him falling onto the grass once more. He nuzzled his head into Sasuke's bare chest, as he felt a tight embrace. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kiba's soaked body in a tight hug, resting his head on the chocolate ruffles of Kiba's hair. Neither boy spoke for some time, simply basking in the serenity of their embrace.

Kiba finally broke the silence, pulling away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, if you weren't going to drown me, then what were your intentions?"

Sasuke blushed at the question, knowing exactly what his intentions were.

"Uhh, well…" Sasuke couldn't find the words to explain.

He couldn't tell him now, after he'd almost drowned him, what he was going to attempt in the river.

Kiba grinned.

"I thought so… I'm just too irresistible! Couldn't keep your hands off me, eh?"

Sasuke just blushed and nodded in agreement. He was in no mood for argument, all he wanted now was to hold his crush in his arms and make sweet love to him.

Kiba instantly noticed Sasuke's solemn expression, and nearly read him like a book.

He fell back into Sasuke's arms indulging in his presence.

They lay together in the sun for hours, until both were completely dry and the sun was dipping into the horizon. The events of the day were a milestone in their relationship. They would remember today as the day Sasuke finally let his guard down, and the day Kiba finally gave into his admiration for Sasuke. The night hadn't even started but the day was certainly one of the best either boy had in a long while. Kiba wanted to allow the day to continue into the night and possibly bloom into the best day of his life by far.

How would he go about this…?

"Sasuke-kun?" Hours later, Kiba spoke.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me…"

"…"

Sasuke didn't quite understand. He looked down at Kiba, into his slitted eyes full of worry.

"Well, at least not for tonight--" he continued.

Sasuke lifted the dog-nin's chin with two pale fingers, now understanding. Ebony orbs stared deeply into bottomless slits in somber.

"I'll never leave you, Inu-chan… Not tonight, not ever." Sasuke cut Kiba off with a kiss before he could say anything more.

The gingery orb of blazing gases seemed to be tamed under the guise of purple and pink skies, gently dipping into the invisible horizon. It was quite the sight, that neither of the two genín got to see, but two certain jounín did see the phenomenal sunset. Kakashi and Kurenai had been watching their students for about five minutes, they had come looking for them to tell them training was over, and they could go home. But Kakashi convinced Kurenai into leaving them be, and decided upon keeping the events of today their own little secret. Kurenai looked up into both crimson and silver eyes, radiating an angelic smile. She nodded in agreement, grabbing the older nin's hand and walked off into the distance with him.

Sasuke parted from Kiba's lips, gently caressing his face. He didn't want to rush Kiba, but he wanted to go further. Just as he was thinking of the right way to propose this idea to his lover, a jolt of sensations sprung throughout his body. He stared at Kiba's smug expression with wide eyes.

"Sasuke…" Kiba whispered, while letting his hand wander farther down the other's pants.

As if the unexpected feeling wasn't enough for Sasuke, now his pale skin prickled all over from his ear all the way down his neck, where Kiba had let his lips fall upon after whispering in his ear. Kiba was successful in taking control over Sasuke after a few love bites and a several minutes of sucking on his neck. Moans from Sasuke reassured Kiba of his dominance. Sasuke would've taken control at any moment in any time, but he was much too drained, and decided upon letting his lover take care of him. He wanted to go farther with him and now he didn't even have to say anything, Kiba understood him so well. He smiled at the thought of having a future with him, and all the fun-filled nights they'd have.

His thoughts seemed to match those of Kiba's, noticing how he transitioned on to unfastening his pants, slowly sliding them down. Sasuke lay contently under Kiba's control waiting for his next move. Sasuke gently caressed Kiba's arms as he made motions with them, moving down his hips gliding across his thighs and back up to stroke his penis. Sasuke enjoyed his every touch, silently smiling to himself, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kiba took Sasuke's welcoming and openness as an invitation to his body. He looked as if he was waiting to be taken, wisped away into someone's arms, and Kiba set his sights on being that person. He worked at Sasuke's shirt, eventually removing it along with his shorts, revealing a bulge gradually growing stiffer with every touch. Sasuke laid half propped up on his elbows, giving him a full view of Kiba below him. At such an inclination, Sasuke was able to look down at Kiba with a cocked head, an implication of his curiosity as to what Kiba was going to do next. The hot breeze of the evening gusted between the boys radiating the air with a tropical atmosphere. The ambiance exuded an impression of lust amongst the teens. Kiba took this opportunity to slide his hand under Sasuke's boxers and start massaging his member bringing him to a full erection, resulting in moans from Sasuke. Kiba felt he had to redeem himself from having been the victim earlier in the day, and he wouldn't take Sasuke's refusal as an answer to his dominance. Not that Sasuke was expressing any signs of opposition, he felt that he had his chance to prove his sexual worth, and he had failed. Now he just wanted be with Kiba, and feel the warmth of his skin, and by the looks of it Sasuke was getting his wish.

Kiba took a break from nibbling and toying around with Sasuke's perfectly pale body, only to rejoin mouth and skin once again. This time he hit a little lower than originally intended, softly placing his lips near Sasuke's base. He decided to continue up his shaft and ending with a graceful kiss at the tip of his head. As Kiba took him in, he ghosted his fingers around Sasuke's hips, tickling his stomach. This made Sasuke smile more than he already was. He closed his eyes taking pleasure in every stroke, he wanted the moment to be everlasting. At an attempt to make that happen, he grabbed Kiba's head in place when he had taken in his full length. Kiba felt the all too familiar sensation of drowning and asphyxiation, but this time he didn't feel overwhelmed with water, instead he felt comforted in knowing he was drowning in smidgeons of his lover's bittersweet concoction. After successfully guzzling down all of Sasuke, the feeling of suppression lifted off Kiba as he made his way up and off Sasuke, grazing canine teeth faintly up his penis throughout the process. He eventually made his way up to face Sasuke with a half-hearted questioning smile. Sasuke nodded in approval, before giving him an ear-to-ear grin.

"You were perfect, Inu-chan."

Kiba blushed at this and let his gaze lower to the ground.

"Now…" Sasuke now spoke with hesitation, not meeting Kiba's eyes.

"Kiba-kun, I…want you to light a fire deep inside me…one that--"

"Will never go out, and be an eternal flame, forever in the depths of your heart…?" Kiba finished his sentence.

Sasuke now stared directly into Kiba's eyes full of promising sincerity.

"Y-yes."

Kiba matched his eyes with an equally endearing, genuine smile full of assurance.

He nodded, agreeing to fulfill his lover's request. Beginning with the casting of an enrapture with a passionate kiss. Sasuke leaned into Kiba being more assertive than before, immersing into his mouth in exploration. Kiba parted from Sasuke and let his mouth wander down Sasuke's neck as his hand wandered elsewhere. Sasuke felt the cool grass on his bare bottom, and felt strangely free. He let his fingers coast over the soft bristles of grass that danced with the wind. His hand still gliding over the dew-ridden blades, his fingertips grazed over a course texture he recognized as sand. Sand…

It occurred to him at that moment that they were close to the shore, just like in his dream.  
It certainly had been a dream come true that Sasuke would remember forever, to make sure of it he made a mental note to collect a pinch of sand before departing the waterside.

Sasuke stared dreamily at the sand he was now fiddling with as Kiba still caressed his body, reaching lower every so often. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and clenched a fistful of sand in one hand and grass in the other as he felt a sudden jolt. Soon after he realized the blow had been much less intense than he thought, as noted it was only Kiba's fingers probing into him. Sasuke had never felt this before and it was a new sensation he was sure he could quickly get used to.

"Um, Inu-chan…I have something to tell you."

Kiba looked up at him, mouth ajar, half-full of flesh from Sasuke's lower regions.

"Well, I've never done this. I-I mean, of course I have….but not like this." Sasuke stuttered worriedly.

Kiba smiled at his current state of innocence, and reached up to brush midnight-tinged hair out of Sasuke's face. He listened attentively to Sasuke as he continued.

"No one has ever captivated me enough to take me. There's no one I'd ever trust enough to be in control over me, and I'd hate to be anyone's inferior. I've never given myself to anyone before and I wouldn't know how to take it. Not that I don't want to…because, well…I think I-I've…"

Kiba silenced him with his own words, after he saw Sasuke having a difficult time trying to verbalize his emotions.

"Sasuke-kun, I've fallen for you as well, and I'm glad you trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you. Trust me, I'll be gentle" Kiba reassured him with a heartfelt smile.

Sasuke nodded and laid back, relieved of any future worries. He took a small breath preparing himself for his lover, making sure to relax his body and entrust it to him.

Kiba was gentle with his motions, being sure to pleasure Sasuke rather than hurt him. After several minutes of continuous probing and fondling with his fingers, Kiba placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. He lifted his legs and spread them wider, leaning over Sasuke's body to breathe onto his neck and place soft kisses. Sasuke stared down at Kiba with bedroom eyes, giving him the okay to enter. Kiba pushed himself into Sasuke at an agonizingly slow pace, watching Sasuke's expression for any hints of discomfort.

"It's okay, Inu-chan…I want…all of you."

Kiba complied with his lover's request and thrust forward, deeper into Sasuke. He eased his hold on Sasuke's legs as he heard a low cry escape from his throat. Sasuke's face cringed.

"Keep going…"

Kiba obeyed and plunged inward once more, exuding more force. Soon after, he'd fallen into stride with Sasuke's grinding hips, and harmonious moans. Sasuke's melodic huffs became an arousing melody to Kiba's ears, especially when he moaned rather loudly. He made Sasuke hit all the high notes, and beg for more, until he had him pleading for faster and harder intensity. Kiba kept his word and tried to avoid hurting Sasuke, all the while remaining obedient to Sasuke's requisition. He moved his hands to the grass near Sasuke's head to support him up, while pushed deeper into Sasuke, submerging himself completely into his tight, balmy cavern. He felt himself hit a sensitive spot in Sasuke, earning him screams of wild pleasure from the boy under him. Hearing such graceless hymns escape from Sasuke combined with clawing of his hands into his back, drove Kiba to the edge. He faltered in strength and gave in to ejaculation, spurting crazily inside Sasuke. Sasuke panted on Kiba's neck when he fell limp onto his body. Sasuke lifted an arm over Kiba, faintly fondling the sweat-drenched flesh. He glanced over at Kiba's eyes with his own love struck orbs, then looked away, straight up into the night's sky. It was inky and sprinkled with twinkling spherical stars. He could've sworn he saw one shooting across the expanse of the night sky, just then. But he could've been mistaken, after all…he couldn't have wished for anything better than what he already had in front of him.

The following day, Kiba had made it on time to the fields where everyone was already gathered, including Sasuke. The two stood out amongst all the kids in both teams, looking the most cleanly and orderly, yet remaining secretly tainted with resin of forbidden love.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME? You left me and Sakura to lounge around all day?!"

Naruto could be heard yelling from across the fields. Kiba always hated the way he treated Sasuke, and never liked when he got too close. Kiba caught the hint of an apologetic expression flash on Sasuke's face, and instantaneously began to feel jealousy roiling up inside of him. He quickly dashed towards his teammates and greeting the others. Sasuke gave Kiba a sideways glance noticing his presence, and blushing at the sight of him.

"Kiba, how'd you enjoy slacking off yesterday?" Shino teased him, with a slight nudge.

Kiba gave a nervous chuckle, suppressing the blush he felt coming on.

"Uhh, it was great. You know…just hard at work." Kiba laughed happily, satisfied with his response.

Sasuke looked down at the ground in disappointment that Kiba hadn't even acknowledged him yet. His eyes began sting with moisture, but he stifled his tears back when he felt Sakura tapping at his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, what's _this_ thing?" Sakura questioned a tiny velvet bag he wore on a chain around his neck.

"Ohh, that. It's nothing…Just a small memento of something special."

Sakura questioned no farther accepting Sasuke's short answer as her cue to drop the subject.

"Oh. Well, it's beautiful Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with an admiring smile.

She began to back away and walk off when she noticed someone nearing Sasuke. She didn't want to intrude on his conversations.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke turned around to face the speaker.

Kiba stood in front of him seemingly unsure of what to say, it seemed he just wanted to gather his attention.

Sasuke stepped forward and accepted his acknowledgement with an affectionate smile.

He reached for Kiba's hand and placed something warm inside on his palm, closing his fingers around it. Sasuke caressed his face with a shaky hand, and whispered something almost inaudible, but Kiba had been listening intently, silencing the world around him.

Sasuke looked down, letting indigo-tinted strands of hair fall onto his face. Kiba was able to make out three small words, spaced out with excruciatingly long pauses.

"I'll….never….forget."

Sasuke dropped his hand to his side, and brushed against Kiba as he walked away, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Kiba wanted so badly to grab him by his wrists, pull him back, and plant a romance-filled kiss on the lips he missed since the previous night. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't even move. He drifted into paralysis as he felt Sasuke's presence grow weaker. He finally looked down into his hand to uncover what his far-gone lover had placed there. It was the same chain he heard Sakura going on about earlier…or at least the matching one. On the burgundy velvet were embroidered three words.

'I love you.'

He was curious as to what the bag contained, he subsequently opened it and peeked inside.

Sand…?

Kiba didn't know what it meant, but it had to be symbolic of something.  
He was satisfied with it anyway and wore it around his neck.  
He rejoined with his team and stayed silent throughout the entire day, wearing a serene smile.

* * *

**My longest by far,**

**hope you like ;]**


End file.
